LSU Tigers
The Louisiana State University Tigers, coached by cmcgill, are a collegiate football team playing in the SEC. The Tigers play in Tiger Stadium in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, and are a member of the West Division of the SEC. History The Ugly era (2013) The 2013 season is the first in which the LSU Tigers played. The Tigers finished the regular season with a 11-1 record and won the SEC Western Division title. They defeated the Florida Gators in the 2013 SEC Championship Game, 20-10 and advanced to the 2013 CFBHC Playoffs. The Tigers beat Florida State 21-13 and Michigan 22-7 to win the first ever CFBHC national championship. The Ugly retired after the inaugural CFBHC season. Playoffs? PLAYOFFS!? era (2014) Following The Ugly, Playoffs? PLAYOFFS!? took over the Tigers and lead the team to a disappointing 9-4 record. After the season Playoffs? PLAYOFFS!? was unceremoniously when the coach was revealed to be a part of the HaiThere scandal that involved information sharing and possibly match fixing across a number of CFBHC teams. TheCrimsonChin era (2015-2017) After the HaiThere scandal, the Tigers hired rookie head coach TheCrimsonChin to resurrect the team. Coach Chin had moderate success at LSU going 8-5 in 2015 and 9-4 in both 2017. However due in part from pressure from fans and the schools athletic department, TheCrimsonChin left LSU to coach his alma mater Georgia after the retirement of long-time Georgia coach, Franz Kafka. cmcgill era (2018-present) After the departure of TheCrimsonChin the Tigers hired alumus cmcgill who had been the head coach at Kentucky since the 2013 season. The hire was seen as controversial at the time due to cmcgill's post-season record and lack of prior recruiting success. However, cmcgill has become the winningest coach in program history and second in winning percentage behind The Ugly. In 2020 cmcgill lead the Tigers to the College Football playoff for the first time since 2013 and reached the Semifinal before losing to the eventual National Champion Penn State Season-by-Season Records Individual Award Winners *'Ray Guy Award' :Steve Noonan, Punter - 2013, 2014 *'Chuck Bednarik Award' :Tyrone Jones, Outside Linebacker - 2014 *'Dick Butkus Award' :Tyrone Jones, Outside Linebacker - 2014 *'Davey O'Brien Award' :Aaron Devereaux, Quarterback - 2015 *'All-Americans' :Tyrone Jones, Outside Linebacker - 2013, 2014 :Steve Noonan, Punter - 2013, 2014 :Alexander Burton. Outside Linebacker - 2019 *'SEC Coach of the Year' :cmcgill - 2020 *'SEC Offensive Player of the Year' :Aaron Devereaux, Quarterback - 2013, 2015 *'SEC Defensive Player of the Year' :Tyrone Jones, Outside Linebacker - 2013, 2014 :Alexander Burton. Outside Linebacker - 2019 *'SEC Defensive Freshman of the Year' :Alexander Burton. Outside Linebacker - 2019 *'All-SEC' :Aaron Devereaux, Quarterback - 2013, 2014, 2015 :Vaughn Abraham, Running Back - 2013 :Andrew O'Neil, Offensive Tackle - 2013 :Tyrone Jones, Outside Linebacker - 2013, 2014 :Cliff Chamblin, Kicker - 2013 :Steve Noonan, Punter - 2013, 2014 :Neill Sharper, Fullback - 2014 :Rodney Montgomery, Wide Receiver - 2014 :Tony Green, Offensive Guard - 2014 :Lynn Perry, Cornerback - 2014 :Travis Clatterbuck, Offensive Tackle - 2015 :Bobby Stallworth, Offensive Guard - 2016 :Robert Fontenot, Offensive Guard - 2018 :Alexander Burton, Outside Linebacker - 2019, 2020 :Jayden Huff, Running Back - 2020 :Brenden Lowe, Offensive Tackle - 2020 Category:SEC Category:LSU Tigers